The child of Robin and Marian
by The White Wolf named Alex
Summary: After waking up from unconsciousness, Robin discovers he and Lady Marian Fitzwalter have a son. How does Robin react to this? Read to find out. WARNING: Contains spoliers from "Most Wanted" edition. Slightly re-edited.
1. Chapter I: I have a WHAT?

The child of Robin Hood and Maid Marian Fitzwalter

Author's note: The character Caleb Fitzooth belongs to me. Anyone of you fan fiction writers may use him, but you must ask me first.

After waking up from unconsciousness, Robin discovers he and Maid Marian Fitzwalter have a son. How does Robin react to this? Read to find out.

Written by The white wolf named Alex.

Chapter I

"I have a WHAT??"

Nottingham, England, October 1st, 1194 A.D.

It was a sunny day in Nottingham. Prince John and his followers were spending life in prison, due to their tax-collecting crimes. And because of that, everyone was happy. Everyone, except a certain, beautiful, orange vixen. That vixen was King Richard's young and beautiful cousin, Maid Marian Fitzwalter.

Right now, Marian was in Friar Tuck's church, sitting on a chair next to Robin of Loxley, who was lying on a wooden bed covered with blankets, with his right arm wrapped in bandages. Tuck was busy ringing his church bells, telling the people of Nottingham it was five o' clock in the afternoon. Unfortunately, Marian was crying because of Robin. It has been two days since Robin fell into unconsciousness after hitting his head hard on a rock when he jumped from the top of King Richard's castle and into the pond. He also hurt his arm from being struck by an arrow from one of Prince John's men.

Outside the church, two elephants pulled a small wooden carriage up to the church. One elephant opened up the carriage door, allowing its passenger to step out of carriage. The passenger was a teenage vulpine named Caleb Fitzooth of Loxley, Maid Marian Fitzwalter's son.

"There you are, sir." One elephant said as he gathered Caleb's personal bags from the back of the carriage. "The Church of Nottingham."

"Thank you." Caleb replied sadly. Apparently, Caleb got a letter from Maid Marian, telling him about what happened to his father.

_"I can't believe I have a father."_ Caleb thought as he saw the carriage leave. "_But who is my father? Where is he? And what happened to him?"_

While these, and other questions, raced through his mind, Caleb took a deep breath and went inside the church to find John Little, Skippy, and Maid Marian, all sitting at Robin's bedside. Behind her, Marian heard footsteps approach her, and the group, and turned her head to find Caleb, walking towards them, with his bags in his paws.

"Caleb!" Marian cried as she got up and ran to her son. She was more than happy to see him.

"Mum!" Caleb replied as he quietly put his bags down and hugged his mother. He sniffled quietly because he missed his mother so much ever since she left London, while he had to stay behind for school. But now, Maid Marian and King Richard have invited him to come and live with them.

"Shh!" Marian said quietly in Caleb's left ear as she gently rubbed his head. "There, there, sweetheart. Don't cry. Mummy's here, baby."

Then Caleb gave his mother a kiss and walked over to the center of the altar, where Robin was laying.

"Who is he?" Caleb asked anyone in particular.

"His name is Robin Fitzooth of Loxley." John Little replied. A tear ran down his left cheek.

"Is he dead?" Caleb asked, eyeing the arrow in Robin's left shoulder blade.

"No baby." Marian replied as she placed a paw onto Caleb's right shoulder. "Robin is unconscious."

"How long has Sir Robin been unconscious?" Caleb asked the group.

"Sir Robin has been unconscious for two days." Skippy replied through tears.

"Poor fellow." Friar Tuck said as he checked the poor box. It was now full, thanks to King Richard.

"Who ya guys calling a poor fellow?" A tired, but cheerful, voice asked.

Everyone, except Caleb, turned their heads with happiness to find Robin, who slowly sat up and groaned in pain.

"Well, bless my soul." Friar Tuck cried happily. "You're awake, Rob."

"How long was I out, everybody?" Robin asked over all the commotion.

"You were out for two days, Rob." John replied with tears of joy now.

"And I really missed you, my love." Marian added as she and Robin hugged each other.

"I really missed you too, Marian." Robin replied as he planted a kiss onto Marian's lips and gazed into her eyes, which were also filled with tears of joy.

During the entire commotion, Caleb pulled up a chair and sat down next to John. Robin, however, saw Caleb, and then looked at Marian.

"Marian, love." Robin said quietly

Marian looked at Robin with a plain look on her face.

"Who is this young lad?" Robin asked, nodding his head to Caleb, who stood up from his chair.

Fear struck Marian as she back walked to Caleb, who looked fearfully himself. Little did Caleb know he was also Robin's son, and that Marian and her entire family, including Lady Kluck, were all immortal due to a traditional family curse. King Richard, however, was a mortal. Marian became immortal at the age of 23.

"Robin," Marian started to reply,"This is our biological son, Caleb."

Both Robin and Caleb stood where they where in shock as though they were just told someone had just died. Robin couldn't believe Marian gave birth to a child without telling him. Caleb, however, couldn't believe he finally got to meet his father for the first time. Sure, he has heard he had a father by a letter sent by Marian and his cousin King Richard, a long time ago, but Caleb thought he would never get to meet his father.

Then, finally, both Robin and Caleb collapsed in dead faints. Robin collapsed onto the bed he was laying on, while Caleb flopped onto the floor.

A few hours later……………..

"Caleb?" Marian said quietly to her son "Caleb, baby."

Caleb woke up with a soft groan. Sitting up, he immediately noticed he was in another room.

Caleb groaned softly again. Then he looked at his mother, who was sitting on his bed.

"Mum," Caleb said to her, "where am I?"

"You're at Nottingham Castle." Marian replied as she lay down next to Caleb. "Your new home. And this room is your bedroom."

Caleb moved to the lower left corner of his bed and took a minute to study his surroundings. Apparently, his new bedroom was next door to Marian's room, and both rooms were in the same tower. But unlike his mother's room, which was decorated with blue linens all over the place, including the window curtains. All of Caleb's linens, including his window curtains, were red. And across from Caleb's four-poster-bed, which had silk, red sheets, were his bureau drawers, painted in wooden-brown paint, and a medium-sized fireplace.

Then, eager to get to know his way around his new home, Caleb got up and left the bedroom to explore his cousin's castle.

_"Wow! This place is beautiful."_ Caleb thought as he explored every single part of the castle, from the top of the towers, except the tower burned by the Sheriff of Nottingham, to the castle grounds, including the backyard.

Meanwhile, in Sherwood Forest, Robin was still stuck with the fact that he has a son. John was also shocked with the fact, but not as shocked as Robin.

"I-I love Marian, John." Robin finally said. "But how can she give birth to my son and not tell me. I mean, the last time Marian and I were together it was 20 years ago. We were young teens back then."

"Well, think about it, Rob." John replied as he stirred a pot of boiling stew. "Did you and Maid Marian do anything bad back then?"

Robin closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember anything he and Marian did. Unfortunately, a huge, fuzzy cloud blocked Robin's mind, preventing him from remembering a lot. He must've hit his head much harder than he thought when he landed in the pond.

"Sorry, Johnny," Robin finally replied as he opened up his eyes, "But I don't remember anything. I must be having a concussion."

Then Robin layed his chin onto the palm of his left paw and sighed.

"But I do know one thing, John." Robin said humbly.

"What's that buddy?" Little John asked as he tasted the stew. It was right, this time.

"My whole life has changed now." Robin replied with his paw over his eyes. "I'm a father now, and I've got responsibilities."

"As a matter of fact," Robin continued as he got up to leave, "I've got a child to say 'hello' to. I'll be back."

With that said Robin left the forest and headed out for Nottingham Castle.

End of Chapter I

What do you think? It's my first Disney Robin Hood fan fiction. Please read and review. Plus, there will be characters from real ballads of Robin Hood, you might not have heard about, in future chapters.


	2. Chapter II: Please tell me

The child of Robin Hood and Maid Marian Fitzwalter

Chapter II

"Please tell me."

Later that night, after dinner and a visit from his father, Caleb quietly went up to his bedroom. Apparently Caleb's mind was filled with questions about his father, so I thought the person to ask would happen to be Marian.

As soon as Caleb entered his bedroom, he immediately changed into his red, silk pajamas.

After Caleb brushed his fangs and teeth, and lighted up his fireplace, he heard a knock from his door.

"I wonder who that is." Caleb thought as he approached the door, and opened it to find Marian in her blue nightgown, and carrying a tea tray.

"I assume you have some questions about your father." Marian said as she walked into Caleb's bedroom and sat down on a comfy chair right, right in front of a lit fire place.

"How did you know, mum?" Caleb asked curiously

"I saw the questioning look on your face when you ate your dinner." Marian said as she picked up a book off of the coffee table.

"Now that you have mentioned it, mum, I do have one question." Caleb said as he sat down on the chair next to her. "I've heard my father's name around the whole castle. Is he famous or something?"

Marian let out a small chuckle. It was obvious Caleb had never heard of his father before.

"Yes, he is famous, baby doll." Marian replied with a small smile now. "Your father is famous for stealing money from Prince John, and giving it to the poor."

"Why did dad steal?" Caleb asked as he crossed his long legs. He was tall for his age, about five-foot, three-inches.

"Because Prince John was collecting taxes from the poor, and the poor needed money to survive." Marian replied. "So, they relied on your father to save them. And that's why they considered him a hero and, maybe someday, a legend."

Caleb let out a whistle when he heard his mother's story. The letters he received did not tell him everything about his father. Now, Caleb did know, thanks to his mum.

"Wow!" Caleb said with admiration as he slipped on his slippers.

Marian nodded her head slowly.

"You could say, my son," Marian continued, "your father fought Prince John to uphold justice, by breaking the law."

"So," Caleb said, "where's dad now?"

"Your father, though now pardoned, is still living in Sherwood forest." Marian replied as she picked up her teacup and took a sip of tea from it. "Your cousin, King Richard, is thinking about inviting him to come and live with us, someday."

"Really?" Caleb asked excitedly as the thought of his father coming to live with him and Marian made him feel like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes, my excited child." Marian replied with another soft chuckle. "Like I said, someday."

Then Marian got up to leave.

"I'm going to bed, baby." Marian said as got down on one knee, then hugged and kissed Caleb. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, mum." Caleb replied as he returned the hug and kiss to his mother.

Then Marian left Caleb's bedroom and went to bed in her room.

"Aren't you going to bed, young man?" Lady Kluck asked Caleb as she stood in front of Caleb's doorway, with two knitting needles in her hands.

"I will in a little bit, Lady Kluck." Caleb replied.

Then Caleb walked over to get his bag off of his bed, opened it up, pulled out his personal journal, a long feather quill, and a bottle of ink, walked back to his chair, sat down on it, and began to write in his journal, which he bought while living in London.

After writing for an hour and a half, Caleb put the journal away and went to bed.

But before Caleb went to sleep, he looked out of his window and sighed.

"Goodnight, dad." Caleb said quietly into the night, knowing he will see his father again.

The next morning, Caleb woke up to the wonderful smell of breakfast coming from downstairs. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to the Great Hall, which was decorated with beautiful, red and white flags. And the long tables were covered with white, silk tablecloths with red Holy Crosses on them.

But as soon as Caleb entered the room, he heard the entire crowd, on the other tables, shout:

"LONG LIVE KING RICHARD."

"Good morning, everyone." Caleb greeted his family.

"Good morning, son." King Richard replied friendly.

Then King Richard offered an empty chair for Caleb at the table between King Richard and Marian.

"Thank you, Cousin Richard." Caleb replied as he took his seat and sat down.

"You're more than welcome, young one." King Richard replied as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"That's your permanent place at the table, from now on." Marian added.

"Hungry, son?" King Richard asked with glee.

"Yes, sir." Caleb replied as he picked up his napkin and placed it in his lap. "Very hungry."

King Richard chuckled and loudly clapped his paws together twice. Then two servants emerged from the kitchen and brought a plate of breakfast food, and a cup of orange juice, to Caleb.

"Now, eat up, baby." Marian said to Caleb, with a paw on his right shoulder.

Caleb looked at her, smiled and nodded. Then he calmly, and politely, ate his breakfast while talking to his mother and his cousin between bites.

Later, after breakfast, Marian and Kluck were out in the backyard, playing volleyball. And right now, it was Kluck's turn to serve.

"Here it comes, Marian dear." Kluck called out as she threw the ball straight high into the air, and then hit it towards Marian.

Marian hit the ball. Then, later, both women were having a good time playing the sport.

Then Marian heard a familiar voice from behind the bushes behind her.

"Marian, darling." The voice said quietly.

Marian stopped playing and looked behind the bushes, to find Robin waving at her.

"Robin!" Marian greeted as she ran to him.

"Marian, love. Good morning." Robin greeted as he gave Marian a hug and kiss.

"Good morning, darling." Marian replied, returning the hug and kiss to Robin.

"Dad!" Caleb greeted as he emerged from inside the castle.

"Hey, there he is." Robin replied with glee as Caleb ran to him and hugged him. "Good morning, son."

"Morning, dad." Caleb replied. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yes, son." Robin replied. "John and I cooked up some eggs for breakfast."

Then Robin turned to Marian with a desperate look on his face. Marian saw this and could tell, by the look on Robin's face, something was definitely on his mind.

"Marian, darling." Robin started to say. "Would you like to take a walk with me through Sherwood Forest?"

"Of course, love." Marian replied in Robin's left ear.

Together, the two foxes left the castle and entered Sherwood Forest, paw in paw. Like Caleb, Robin had a lot of questions to ask Marian, so he had to ask her about Caleb.

"Marian," Robin started to say, "I've got a lot of questions about you and Caleb.

"Okay," Marian said, shrugging, "What are they?"

"First of all, love," Robin replied as he lifted a finger to her, "You've got to understand I suffered a concussion when I hit my head after I jumped into the pond."

"I understand, love." Marian said, nodding her head.

"When and how did you give birth to our son?" Robin asked as they stopped at Robin's hideout. This time, Robin shrugged.

"Well," Marian replied as she and Robin sat down on a rocky wall, "I gave birth to Caleb when I was in London.

It was a beautiful sunny January day in London. The birds chirped beautifully as the sun shined over a huge, beautiful, six-story mansion. And looking out of a window, on the fourth floor, was a young orange vixen named Maid Marian Fitzwalter. But one thing about Marian was that she was pregnant with her fiancé's child, and the baby was due any day this month.

"Boy, I can't wait to have this child." Marian said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Then Marian walked over to her bed, collapsed on it, and thought about her life as a mother. Was it going to be easy? Hard? She didn't know now, but she will soon.

One thing Marian did know was that Lady Kluck agreed to help raise the child. They had even turned a spare bedroom, next door to Marian, into the child's nursery during the baby shower.

Then Marian wrapped her waist in pain. The child was ready to be born. Desperately, Marian struggled her way to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" Marian called out into the hallway. "Somebody help!"

Lady Kluck, who was just a few doors down the hallway, ran to Marian with two house servants.

'What's wrong, dear? Kluck asked as the two servants helped Marian get to her bed.

"Klucky," Marian replied, "my water broke."

Lady Kluck gasped with shock as the two house servants prepared for the delivery of the baby by getting everything they needed. Fortunately for Marian, the house servants had years of experience with delivering babies.

Finally, after minutes of hard pushing and breathing, Marian finally gave birth to her child.

"Congratulations, milady." One servant said as she handed Marian the new-born child. "It's a boy."

With tears of joy in her eyes, Marian took her wailing baby boy into her arms.

"Hello, Caleb." Marian said to her child.

"Klucky?" Marian said to her nursemaid, who was standing at her bedside the whole time. "Would you like to hold your godson?"

Klucky took Caleb into her arms and held him gently. Klucky had to admit it, of all the babies she had seen all of her life, Caleb was the prettiest baby she had ever seen.

"Oh, Marian," Klucky said as she gave Caleb back to Marian. "Caleb is the prettiest little one."

"Yes Klucky, I agree." Marian said as he gently played with her son's red-orange fur.

Then Caleb finally stopped wailing and gazed at his mother. He had his mother's bright-blue eyes.

"Hello, little one." Marian greeted quietly to her child, who replied with little baby giggles.

Then everyone in the entire house entered Marian's bedroom to see Maid Marian's newborn child, and they all loved him, including King Richard, who came home after a day of fighting in a battle from the crusades.

"This little bundle of joy really lightens up my heart." King Richard said happily as he held Caleb in his arms and sat down, in a chair, next to Marian.

Then King Richard handed Caleb back to Marian, who had tears of joy as she held him in her arms.

End flashback.

"It was one of the happiest days of my life." Marian said with a tear in her left eye. "Just as happy as the day you carved our initials on the tree in my cousin's backyard."

Robin wiped the tear with his left thumb and kissed Marian's forehead.

"Marian, darling," Robin started to say. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

Marian became very nervous. Her paws became sweaty.

"It's alright, Marian." Robin said, trying to calm her. "You can tell me. I won't get angry."

"I was afraid you would get angry if I did tell you." Marian replied, a little relaxed now.

Robin figured out Marian's answer and accepted it. One thing Marian knew, and loved, about Robin was that he rarely got angry.

"Thank you, Robin," Marian said as she laid her head on Robin's chest, "for not getting angry at me."

"Anytime, darling." Robin replied as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

"Would you still like to have six or twelve kids, Marian?" Robin asked Marian suddenly. "It's your decision, darling."

Marian calmly shook her head. "One child is enough, Robin."

Robin accepted her answer. Then the two lovers continued walking through the forest, and continued talking.

Meanwhile, back at Nottingham Castle, Caleb was busy oil-painting the entire village from his bedroom. Oil-painting was one of Caleb's favorite hobbies, and he was very good at it too. Right now, Caleb had painted three oil-paintings, so the picture of Nottingham was going to be his fourth picture. The rest of his paintings were hanging on his bedroom walls.

"Oh mercy," Lady Kluck said with delight as she entered Caleb's bedroom and looked at the paintings. "What beautiful paintings these are. Did you do all these, dear child?"

"Yes ma'am, I did." Caleb replied with a paintbrush handle in his mouth.

Then Caleb heard laughter coming from the backyard. Caleb got up, looked out his bedroom window, and saw Marian and Robin entering through the gate, paw in paw. Very anxious to greet them, Caleb ran downstairs and went outside.

"Mom, dad!" Caleb greeted them as he hugged his parents. "I was getting worried about you two."

"Here's our boy!" Robin replied as he and Marian returned the hug.

"No need to worry about us, baby." Marian added.

'Dinner is ready." Lady Kluck called from inside the castle.

Then, like a real family, the three foxes went inside to have dinner.

End of chapter II

Please read and review.

'


	3. Chapter III: Hello, there

The child of Robin Hood and Maid Marian Fitzwalter

Chapter III

"Hello there."

The next morning, after a night of being with his family, Caleb decided to go into town to have a look around and meet some of the people in Nottingham. Ever since King Richard returned, and handled the tax problem, the whole village seems to be very active.

"Ah, that must be Friar Tuck." Caleb thought as he saw Friar Tuck leave a building. "Dad told me about him."

Then, suddenly, a young, bright-orange vixen, carrying an armful of books, bumped into Caleb from beside him. The books fell onto the dirt road.

"Oh, dear." The vixen said as she bent down and began to pick up the books. "I'm very sorry, sir."

"Here." Caleb said as he bent down and offered to help the vixen pick up her books. "Let me help you."

"Thank you." The vixen replied, accepting Caleb's offer to help.

Together, the two foxes picked up the books, but stopped when they both placed their paws on the last book. That was when the both of them looked at each other for the first time.

Then the vixen giggled lightly as she moved her paw away from the book, letting Caleb pick it up and clean it off with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket.

"Here," Caleb said as he gave the book back to the vixen.

"Thank you." The 13-year-old vixen replied as she took the book from Caleb. "And thank you for helping me pick up my books, Mr.?"

Caleb chuckled quietly, got up, and helped the vixen get up.

"Caleb of Loxley." Caleb replied

Then Caleb took off his hat and bowed to the vixen, who performed a curtsey.

"And your name is?" Caleb asked, putting his hat back on.

"Cassandra of Nottingham." The vixen replied, offering her paw to Caleb, who took it and kissed it.

"Cassandra." Caleb said with a small smile. "That's a pretty name for a pretty vixen like you."

"Thank you, Caleb." Cassandra replied, smiling back.

"May I help you carry those books?" Caleb asked, referring to the books in Cassandra's arms.

"Please do." Cassandra replied.

With books in their arms, Caleb and Cassandra headed down to the local bookshop owned by an elderly male rabbit named Jack Roberts. It wasn't much of a walk but, with the load of books they carried, it felt like forever.

Finally, after a few minutes, both Caleb and Cassandra reached the tiny bookshop.

But, just as they approached the front door, it opened and the shop's owner, as well as Cassandra's boss, stepped out onto the front step.

"Ms. Dickens, where have you been?" Jack asked firmly, holding his balance with his cane.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Roberts." Cassandra replied nervously. "I had a little accident down the road."

"What kind of accident?" Jack asked as he took off his glasses, wiped them with a piece of cloth, and put them back on.

"I'm afraid that it was my fault, sir." Caleb replied, who was standing behind Cassandra.

Jack gave Caleb a firm look.

"You see," Caleb started to explain, "I was standing in front of the building Friar Tuck left and Cassandra bumped into me."

Jack nodded his head to show sympathy. He seemed to believe Caleb and Cassandra's story.

"I really appreciate you taking the blame for my employer, young man." Jack said with a small smile. "Mostly, Cassandra takes the blame for any accidents she has caused in the past."

Then Cassandra, Jack, and Caleb entered the small bookshop. Jack walked over to his small desk and sat down, while Caleb and Cassandra started putting the books away.

"By the way, Caleb," Cassandra said to Caleb as she climbed up the bookcase ladder, "thanks for standing up for me."

"Anytime, Cassandra." Caleb replied as he handed a book to Cassandra.

"Hey," Cassandra said suddenly, "I never got your last name. What is it?"

Caleb chuckled quietly at the question Cassandra just asked him.

"My last name is Fitzooth." Caleb replied as he put away another book on the bottom shelve.

Both Cassandra and Jack gasped in shock as soon as they heard this. They didn't know this, but Caleb was Robin's son.

"Your last name is Fitzooth?" Jack asked with a surprised look on his face.

Caleb smiled and nodded his head.

"What's your first name, son?" Jack asked with curiosity now.

"My first name is Caleb, sir." Caleb replied with pride. "I'm Robin Fitzooth of Loxley's son."

Jack now gasped with joy. His glasses slipped off his nose and fell to the floor. He couldn't believe the son of Nottingham's greatest hero was in his bookshop.

"Y-You're Caleb Fitzooth of Loxley?" Jack finally asked. "The son of Robin Fitzooth of Loxley?"

Caleb, with another small smile, on his face, nodded his head again.

Jack clapped his paws with a grin of glee on his face. Cassandra, who was now standing on the floor, did the same thing.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Jack said. "Friar Tuck told me all about you yesterday."

"Welcome to Nottingham, Caleb." Cassandra said in her thick, English accent.

"Thank you, Cassandra." Caleb replied as he took both of her paws into his. Like his mother and Cassandra, Caleb was also English.

Outside, a large, blue coach, surrounded by two rhinoguards, stopped in front of the bookshop. The coachpullers pulled open the coach curtains, and Marian stepped out of the coach. With Lady Kluck behind her, Marian simply stepped into the shop.

"Well, good morning, milady." Jack greeted with delight.

"Good morning, Jack." Marian replied with a warm smile.

"Hello, mum." Caleb greeted as he approached her and hugged her.

"Hello, sweet baby." Marian replied in Caleb's left ear.

"Has my book I ordered a few days ago arrived from London today?" Marian asked Jack, still hugging Caleb.

"Yes, milady, it has arrived." Cassandra replied as she pulled a pink book, with a red heart on the front cover. Cassandra climbed down the ladder and walked over to Marian.

"Here you are, milady." Cassandra said, giving the book to Marian.

"And, good morning." Cassandra continued, giving Marian a curtsey.

"Good morning, Cassandra." Marian replied as she gave a curtsey back to Cassandra.

Then Marian opened up her purse and placed a bag of coins onto Jack's desk.

"Uh, mum?" Caleb said from beside the bookcase. "Where's dad?"

"You know your father, dear boy." Lady Kluck replied from beside Marian. "Always hiding in Sherwood Forest with John Little."

"By the way, sweetheart," Marian said as placed her now-purchased book into her purse. "Your father has agreed to teach you how to swordfight and shoot a bow and arrow."

"Really?" An excited Caleb asked. "When can I start?"

"Whenever you'd like." Marian replied, giving Caleb a small kiss on his left cheek.

"In fact," Marian continued. "Why don't you, me, and Lady Kluck go have a picnic with your father at Sherwood Forest."

"Okay!" Caleb replied.

Then Caleb turned and looked at Cassandra.

"Cassandra," Caleb started to say, "Need anymore help?"

"No thanks, Caleb." Cassandra replied. "I can manage."

"Okay, well." Caleb said. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yea, you will." Cassandra said. "It was really nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Cassandra." Caleb said as he, Marian, and Lady Kluck left the shop and stepped onto Marian's coach. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Caleb." Cassandra replied, standing from the front step of the bookshop.

Then Marian's coach started moving back to Nottingham Castle, to prepare for a picnic in the forest.

End of Chapter III

Caleb's sword-fighting and archery training will begin in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter IV: Father and Son

The child of Robin Hood and Maid Marian Fitzwalter Chapter IV Father and son While Caleb, Maid Marian, and Lady Kluck went back to Nottingham Castle, to prepare for a picnic, Robin and John Little were busy, in Sherwood Forest, turning an open field into a training site. As Robin sat up the fake target dummies, he couldn't believe he and Caleb were finally gonna spend some father-and-son time together. The question was, when did Caleb wanted to get started. "Something on your mind, Robbie?" John asked, noticing the smile on Robin's face. "Oh, I'm just thinking about the fun times Caleb and I will have when I start training him." Robin replied as he tied a dummy to a tree. John laughed. "I'm sure you both will have a good time." John said as he started sharpening a batch of arrows. "Oh, I know I will, Johnny." Robin said. John just smiled. "Last time Caleb and I were together, I told him my stories as England's best archer." Robin continued as he started tying a bow together. "And boy was he ecstatic. Do you know what he said?" John shook his head. "Caleb said 'Dad, will you teach me how to swordfight and shoot a bow and arrow?" Robin replied in his son's voice. "And what did you say, Rob?" John asked, who was still sharpening arrows. "I told him I'd talk it over with his mother." Robin replied. "Then Marian and I talked about it, and, with much convincing to her, she said yes. And now, I'm looking forward to doing this." Then both Robin and John heard a group of horns blaring through the forest. Both climbed up a tree and saw Maid Marian's coach, guarded by four of King Richard's soldiers, stop in the middle of the road. Wondering if Caleb was in there with Marian, both Robin and Little John climbed down the tree and calmly approached the coach. Robin's question was answered when both Marian and Caleb stepped off of the coach and approached Robin. "Hello, Marian, my darling." Robin greeted Marian with a bow. "Hello, Robin." Marian replied as she planted a kiss onto Robin's left cheek. "Hey, dad!" Caleb greeted, giving Robin a hug. "Hello, son." Robin replied happily. "What brings you and your mother out here to Sherwood Forest?" "Mum told me you were offering to teach me to swordfight and arrow-shooting." Caleb replied as Klucky stepped off the coach with a picnic basket in her left wing. "So, I decided to take your offer." "And what's with the picnic basket?" Robin asked, pointing to the basket. "We're gonna have a picnic here, Robin." Marian replied with a clean picnic blanket over her shoulder. "You and John are welcome to come join us. We made enough food for five people." Robin looked over his shoulder and saw John scratching his back with an arrow. "Hey, John," Robin said to him, "Wanna have a picnic with me and my family?" "Yea, sure, Rob." John replied, tossing the arrow. Then John got up and joined Robin's picnic group. "So, what are we eating for lunch?" Robin asked Marian as he helped her and Caleb set up the picnic blanket. "We're having tuna sandwiches." Kluck replied as she sat her picnic basket down on the blanket. Then, while Robin and Marian unloaded the basket Kluck carried, Caleb and John went to get the other picnic baskets from Marian's coach. Soon, the blue picnic blanket was covered with good picnic food to eat. What they brought was chopped-up tuna, lettuce and other vegetables, mashed potatoes, cheese-covered green bean casserole, and a chocolate pecan pie for dessert. And to drink, there were two glass pitchers of lemonade. "Oh, wow!" Robin said, mouth drooling as he eyed the entire picnic food. "Alright, everyone." Marian said as she pulled the plates, cups, napkins, and silverware out of the basket. "Dig in." Everyone grabbed a plate, cup, silverware, napkins, filled their plates and cups with food and drink, and began to eat. "So, son," Robin said to Caleb as he took a sip of his lemonade, "How's your day been so far?" "Great, dad." Caleb replied as he cut up his piece of casserole. "What did you do today, Caleb?" John asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Well, Mr…"Caleb replied with a questioning look. It was obvious he had never met Little John. John laughed again. This time, very quietly. "My name is John Little, Caleb." John said with his right paw out to Caleb. "I'm an old friend of your father, but you can call me Little John." Caleb took Little John's paw and shook it. Robin smiled because his son was finally meeting his best friend. "Well, John," Caleb continued as he resumed cutting his casserole. "Today, I met a young vixen while I was taking a look around Nottingham." "What's her name, son?" Robin asked as he took a bite of his tuna sandwich. "And, what's she like?" Caleb took a sip of his lemonade before he answered his father's questions. "Well, dad," Caleb replied as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Her name is Cassandra, she works at the local bookshop, and she's just as beautiful as mum." "Well, that's good to hear, son." Robin said happily. "Thanks, dad." Caleb replied as he poured more lemonade into his glass. "I can't wait to tell my Cousin Richard and write this in my personal journal. After that, everyone continued talking and eating their lunch. Then, it was time for dessert. Everyone got a slice and kept on talking. Finally, it was time for Caleb's first arrow-shooting lesson. "Tell me, son," Robin said as he and Caleb walked over to the archery practice field. "Have you ever shot a bow and arrow before?" "No, dad." Caleb replied, shaking his head and shrugging. "I've never even seen a bow and arrow before." Robin gasped at Caleb's answer. Caleb had lived in London all of his life, so Robin had to show him how to shoot a bow and arrow. It was a traditional way of fighting in the blood of all the members of the Fitzooth family. It started with Robin's great-great-grandfather. Then, it was passed down to every single family member. Now, it was Caleb's turn to learn how. "Okay, son, hold the feather end and the string, on the bow, with your right paw." Robin instructed as he and Caleb pulled the bowstring together." Now, hold the wooden part of the bow with your left paw." Marian smiled at Robin and Caleb as both father and son held the wooden part of the bow with their left paws. "Okay," Robin continued, "now keep your eye on the target, pull your arrow and bowstring back, and release the bowstring." Both Caleb and Robin eyed the target, pulled the bowstring back, and then released it. The arrow hit the target right on the head. "Bulls-eye!" Caleb shouted with glee. "Not bad for a beginner." John said, standing from the sideways. "Think you can do it by yourself, son?" Robin asked Caleb as he pulled out another arrow from the arrow bunch. "Yes I can, dad." Caleb replied, taking the arrow from Robin. Then Caleb held the bowstring and the feather end with his right paw, held the middle part of the bow with his left paw, and did the same thing again with the arrow. It was another direct hit. "Like I said before," John said, now standing from beside Caleb, "Not bad for a beginner." "I am a fast learner, John." Caleb said as he took another arrow and fired it. Another bulls-eye hit. Robin sniffled happily. He was very proud of his son. John seemed to notice this however. "Hey, you okay, Rob?" John asked as he rubbed Robin's back with his left paw. "I'm just so proud of my son." Robin replied, wiping a tear from his left eye, "Just like his father." "Yea!" John added. "Like father, like son." Robin nodded his head in agreement. Then it was time for Caleb's sword-fighting lesson. Sword fighting was also in the blood of all the Fitzooth family members. "Okay, son," Robin said with a sword in his right paw. "The important thing for you to remember is to watch every single movement your opponent makes." With a sword in both of his paws, Caleb nodded to his father. "Are you ready son?" Robin asked as he lifted up his sword and prepared to attack. "I'm ready, dad." Caleb replied, lifting up his sword and prepared to defend. "Alright, then." Robin said. "Off we go." Then Robin was off, training Caleb everything he knew about sword fighting. Every time Robin made a swing and swoop, Caleb would block it with his sword. And every thrust Robin made, Caleb would dodge. Robin even taught Caleb all of the sword swings he knew. Both father and son practiced these things for hours. After practice, Robin was impressed by his son's progress. Caleb did tell his father that he was a fast learner, and he proved it by his actions. "Wow, Caleb, nice sword play." A soft, young, female voice said from beside Marian. Caleb turned and saw Cassandra run up to him. "Cassandra!" Caleb said with a surprised look. "How did you know where I was?" "I didn't know you were here." Cassandra replied. "I just saw you and your family while I was taking a walk around here." Caleb looked nervously at his father, his mother, Lady Kluck, and John. Cassandra knew his mother, so now it was time for Cassandra to meet the rest of his family. "Cassandra," Caleb said in a gentleman voice. "Would you like to meet the rest of my family?" Cassandra nodded her head at Caleb. Then, Caleb took Cassandra around to meet his family. At first, Cassandra seemed interested in meeting Kluck and John, but she was very ecstatic when she finally shook paws with Robin. She remembered all the times she and her mother received stolen money from Robin, and they were ever grateful to him ever since. "Caleb has told us about you, Cassandra." Robin said to her as she laid her paws and head onto Caleb's chest. Caleb caught her drift, laid his chin on top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Marian walked over to Robin and kissed his left cheek again. Then, while watching Caleb and Cassandra, Marian placed a loving paw onto Robin's left shoulder. "Oh, Robin," Marian said as her paw went down to Robin's left paw. "Seeing our son with Cassandra is just like us when we first met. It was so romantic." Robin, with a warm smile on his face, nodded his head in agreement. "Hey, Caleb," Cassandra said to Caleb," Would you like to go for a walk?" Caleb looked at his parents and mouthed 'Can I?' to them. Both Robin and Marian smiled and nodded their heads. End of Chapter IV. The romance will begin in the next chapter. The child of Robin Hood and Maid Marian Fitzwalter Chapter IV Father and son While Caleb, Maid Marian, and Lady Kluck went back to Nottingham Castle, to prepare for a picnic, Robin and John Little were busy, in Sherwood Forest, turning an open field into a training site. As Robin sat up the fake target dummies, he couldn't believe he and Caleb were finally gonna spend some father-and-son time together. The question was, when did Caleb wanted to get started. "Something on your mind, Robbie?" John asked, noticing the smile on Robin's face. "Oh, I'm just thinking about the fun times Caleb and I will have when I start training him." Robin replied as he tied a dummy to a tree. John laughed. "I'm sure you both will have a good time." John said as he started sharpening a batch of arrows. "Oh, I know I will, Johnny." Robin said. John just smiled. "Last time Caleb and I were together, I told him my stories as England's best archer." Robin continued as he started tying a bow together. "And boy was he ecstatic. Do you know what he said?" John shook his head. "Caleb said 'Dad, will you teach me how to swordfight and shoot a bow and arrow?" Robin replied in his son's voice. "And what did you say, Rob?" John asked, who was still sharpening arrows. "I told him I'd talk it over with his mother." Robin replied. "Then Marian and I talked about it, and, with much convincing to her, she said yes. And now, I'm looking forward to doing this." Then both Robin and John heard a group of horns blaring through the forest. Both climbed up a tree and saw Maid Marian's coach, guarded by four of King Richard's soldiers, stop in the middle of the road. Wondering if Caleb was in there with Marian, both Robin and Little John climbed down the tree and calmly approached the coach. Robin's question was answered when both Marian and Caleb stepped off of the coach and approached Robin. "Hello, Marian, my darling." Robin greeted Marian with a bow. "Hello, Robin." Marian replied as she planted a kiss onto Robin's left cheek. "Hey, dad!" Caleb greeted, giving Robin a hug. "Hello, son." Robin replied happily. "What brings you and your mother out here to Sherwood Forest?" "Mum told me you were offering to teach me to swordfight and arrow-shooting." Caleb replied as Klucky stepped off the coach with a picnic basket in her left wing. "So, I decided to take your offer." "And what's with the picnic basket?" Robin asked, pointing to the basket. "We're gonna have a picnic here, Robin." Marian replied with a clean picnic blanket over her shoulder. "You and John are welcome to come join us. We made enough food for five people." Robin looked over his shoulder and saw John scratching his back with an arrow. "Hey, John," Robin said to him, "Wanna have a picnic with me and my family?" "Yea, sure, Rob." John replied, tossing the arrow. Then John got up and joined Robin's picnic group. "So, what are we eating for lunch?" Robin asked Marian as he helped her and Caleb set up the picnic blanket. "We're having tuna sandwiches." Kluck replied as she sat her picnic basket down on the blanket. Then, while Robin and Marian unloaded the basket Kluck carried, Caleb and John went to get the other picnic baskets from Marian's coach. Soon, the blue picnic blanket was covered with good picnic food to eat. What they brought was chopped-up tuna, lettuce and other vegetables, mashed potatoes, cheese-covered green bean casserole, and a chocolate pecan pie for dessert. And to drink, there were two glass pitchers of lemonade. "Oh, wow!" Robin said, mouth drooling as he eyed the entire picnic food. "Alright, everyone." Marian said as she pulled the plates, cups, napkins, and silverware out of the basket. "Dig in." Everyone grabbed a plate, cup, silverware, napkins, filled their plates and cups with food and drink, and began to eat. "So, son," Robin said to Caleb as he took a sip of his lemonade, "How's your day been so far?" "Great, dad." Caleb replied as he cut up his piece of casserole. "What did you do today, Caleb?" John asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Well, Mr…"Caleb replied with a questioning look. It was obvious he had never met Little John. John laughed again. This time, very quietly. "My name is John Little, Caleb." John said with his right paw out to Caleb. "I'm an old friend of your father, but you can call me Little John." Caleb took Little John's paw and shook it. Robin smiled because his son was finally meeting his best friend. "Well, John," Caleb continued as he resumed cutting his casserole. "Today, I met a young vixen while I was taking a look around Nottingham." "What's her name, son?" Robin asked as he took a bite of his tuna sandwich. "And, what's she like?" Caleb took a sip of his lemonade before he answered his father's questions. "Well, dad," Caleb replied as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Her name is Cassandra, she works at the local bookshop, and she's just as beautiful as mum." "Well, that's good to hear, son." Robin said happily. "Thanks, dad." Caleb replied as he poured more lemonade into his glass. "I can't wait to tell my Cousin Richard and write this in my personal journal. After that, everyone continued talking and eating their lunch. Then, it was time for dessert. Everyone got a slice and kept on talking. Finally, it was time for Caleb's first arrow-shooting lesson. "Tell me, son," Robin said as he and Caleb walked over to the archery practice field. "Have you ever shot a bow and arrow before?" "No, dad." Caleb replied, shaking his head and shrugging. "I've never even seen a bow and arrow before." Robin gasped at Caleb's answer. Caleb had lived in London all of his life, so Robin had to show him how to shoot a bow and arrow. It was a traditional way of fighting in the blood of all the members of the Fitzooth family. It started with Robin's great-great-grandfather. Then, it was passed down to every single family member. Now, it was Caleb's turn to learn how. "Okay, son, hold the feather end and the string, on the bow, with your right paw." Robin instructed as he and Caleb pulled the bowstring together." Now, hold the wooden part of the bow with your left paw." Marian smiled at Robin and Caleb as both father and son held the wooden part of the bow with their left paws. "Okay," Robin continued, "now keep your eye on the target, pull your arrow and bowstring back, and release the bowstring." Both Caleb and Robin eyed the target, pulled the bowstring back, and then released it. The arrow hit the target right on the head. "Bulls-eye!" Caleb shouted with glee. "Not bad for a beginner." John said, standing from the sideways. "Think you can do it by yourself, son?" Robin asked Caleb as he pulled out another arrow from the arrow bunch. "Yes I can, dad." Caleb replied, taking the arrow from Robin. Then Caleb held the bowstring and the feather end with his right paw, held the middle part of the bow with his left paw, and did the same thing again with the arrow. It was another direct hit. "Like I said before," John said, now standing from beside Caleb, "Not bad for a beginner." "I am a fast learner, John." Caleb said as he took another arrow and fired it. Another bulls-eye hit. Robin sniffled happily. He was very proud of his son. John seemed to notice this however. "Hey, you okay, Rob?" John asked as he rubbed Robin's back with his left paw. "I'm just so proud of my son." Robin replied, wiping a tear from his left eye, "Just like his father." "Yea!" John added. "Like father, like son." Robin nodded his head in agreement. Then it was time for Caleb's sword-fighting lesson. Sword fighting was also in the blood of all the Fitzooth family members. "Okay, son," Robin said with a sword in his right paw. "The important thing for you to remember is to watch every single movement your opponent makes." With a sword in both of his paws, Caleb nodded to his father. "Are you ready son?" Robin asked as he lifted up his sword and prepared to attack. "I'm ready, dad." Caleb replied, lifting up his sword and prepared to defend. "Alright, then." Robin said. "Off we go." Then Robin was off, training Caleb everything he knew about sword fighting. Every time Robin made a swing and swoop, Caleb would block it with his sword. And every thrust Robin made, Caleb would dodge. Robin even taught Caleb all of the sword swings he knew. Both father and son practiced these things for hours. After practice, Robin was impressed by his son's progress. Caleb did tell his father that he was a fast learner, and he proved it by his actions. "Wow, Caleb, nice sword play." A soft, young, female voice said from beside Marian. Caleb turned and saw Cassandra run up to him. "Cassandra!" Caleb said with a surprised look. "How did you know where I was?" "I didn't know you were here." Cassandra replied. "I just saw you and your family while I was taking a walk around here." Caleb looked nervously at his father, his mother, Lady Kluck, and John. Cassandra knew his mother, so now it was time for Cassandra to meet the rest of his family. "Cassandra," Caleb said in a gentleman voice. "Would you like to meet the rest of my family?" Cassandra nodded her head at Caleb. Then, Caleb took Cassandra around to meet his family. At first, Cassandra seemed interested in meeting Kluck and John, but she was very ecstatic when she finally shook paws with Robin. She remembered all the times she and her mother received stolen money from Robin, and they were ever grateful to him ever since. "Caleb has told us about you, Cassandra." Robin said to her as she laid her paws and head onto Caleb's chest. Caleb caught her drift, laid his chin on top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Marian walked over to Robin and kissed his left cheek again. Then, while watching Caleb and Cassandra, Marian placed a loving paw onto Robin's left shoulder. "Oh, Robin," Marian said as her paw went down to Robin's left paw. "Seeing our son with Cassandra is just like us when we first met. It was so romantic." Robin, with a warm smile on his face, nodded his head in agreement. "Hey, Caleb," Cassandra said to Caleb," Would you like to go for a walk?" Caleb looked at his parents and mouthed 'Can I?' to them. Both Robin and Marian smiled and nodded their heads. End of Chapter IV. The romance will begin in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter V: Would you?

The child of Robin Hood and Maid Marian Fitzwalter

Chapter V

"Would you?"

An hour later, Caleb and Cassandra stopped to rest at the banks of the Sherwood River. They have been walking for so long, they needed a break. While they rested, they were talking about each other.

"So, Cassandra," Caleb started to say as he started cleaning his sword with a handkerchief, "do you have any parents?"

Cassandra sighed sadly and nodded. The thought of her parents usually hurt her ever since they died.

"Who were they?" Caleb asked with curiosity.

"My parents were writers in Nottingham. They wrote stories for children." Cassandra replied in a sad tone. "They died when I was 10 years old. I lost my house a couple weeks later when I could not pay any taxes.

"Where do you live now?" Caleb asked, still cleaning his sword.

"I live in the bookshop where you saw me working today." Cassandra replied. "Sir Jack was a very good friend with my parents. He took me in, gave me shelter, and a job. My bedroom is on the second floor.

"How did your parents die?" Caleb asked with curiosity.

"My parents died of leukemia." Cassandra replied as a tear rolled down her left cheek. "I did my best to take care of them."

"Don't you have any relatives living in Nottingham?" Caleb asked Cassandra as he took off his hat and sat it down next to him.

"No." Cassandra replied, shaking her head at Caleb. "All of my relatives live in London. But Sir Jack has been like a second father to me. He even treats me like his own daughter."

"Well," Caleb said with a grin, "that's nice of Sir Jack."

"Yes it is, indeed." Cassandra replied as Caleb wiped another tear from her left cheek with his left thumb.

Then, with a question of love and friendship forming in his mind, Caleb took Cassandra's paws into his and looked at her pretty face.

"Cassandra," Caleb said to Cassandra, "since we now know about each other, and I'm looking at a pretty girl, do you have a boyfriend?"

Cassandra looked at Caleb and shook her head.

"I'm not seeing anyone either, Cassandra." Caleb said to Cassandra. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Cassandra wiggled her left paw free from Caleb's paws and placed it onto Caleb's left cheek.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," Cassandra replied happily to Caleb, "Caleb Fitzooth."

Then Cassandra tiredly laid her entire back onto Caleb's chest. Caleb pulled off her hood, took her paws into his paws again, and wrapped both of their arms around Cassandra. Cassandra slowly drifted to sleep as Caleb embraced her. Then Caleb wrapped his long, green cape and wrapped it around Cassandra and kissed the top of her head. But as Caleb started to rock the beautiful vixen, something inside of him told him that he will love this girl, and eventually marry her someday.

"Cassandra," Caleb whispered in Cassandra's right ear, "can I tell you something?"

Cassandra let out a soft moan, as if saying yes.

"I love you." Caleb simply said.

Those three words hit Cassandra's heart like an arrow. She could not believe that, of all boys who visit Mr. Roberts's bookshop regularly, one boy would actually admit his love to her later after meeting her, especially when this one is Robin Hood's son. All other guys who do visit the shop would usually avoid her or ignore her. But Cassandra was glad Caleb didn't do any of these things. In fact, the minute she saw him for the first time, Cassandra thought Caleb was kinda cute.

Two hours later, Cassandra woke up and noticed she was still in Caleb's arms.

"What time is it, Caleb?" Cassandra asked tiredly.

"I think it's six-thirty." Caleb replied with his head resting on Cassandra's left shoulder. His tail was wrapped around her tail. "How did you sleep?"

"Very good." Cassandra replied with a yawn. "Can you take me home, Caleb?"

"Yea," Caleb replied as he grabbed his hat and put it on, "I'll take you home."

After Cassandra got up, Caleb grabbed his sword and put it back in its sheath. Then, the two of them left Sherwood Forest and headed back to Nottingham without much difficult. Its main road was empty because every single one of Nottingham's residents was inside their homes for the night.

Off in the distance, Caleb heard Nutsy shout out:

**"SEVEN O' CLOCK AND ALL'S WELL."**

Finally, the two foxes reached Mr. Roberts bookshop. It was all closed up for the night and had only one candle lightened up on the windowsill.

Cassandra walked up the steps to the front door, and then looked back at Caleb.

"Goodnight, Caleb." Cassandra said to Caleb, who was standing on the landing.

"Goodnight, Cassandra." Caleb replied romantically. "Sleep well, milady."

With that said, Cassandra blew a kiss at Caleb, who took off his hat and bowed to her. Then, after watching Cassandra walk inside the shop, Caleb headed for home. After sitting down for two hours, Caleb had to admit that he needed the exercise.

"This walk to the castle is not that long and hard." Caleb thought as he walked up the steps of the castle and approached the castle bridge.

A couple of guards pushed the bridge lever down and the bridge lowered down and Caleb entered the castle grounds. Then Caleb entered the main tower and walked into the main living room to find Marian, sitting on a small, comfy sofa, in front of a lightened-up fireplace, and reading her book she got earlier that day.

"Hey, mum." Caleb greeted Marian as he sat down next to her.

"Well hello, baby." Marian replied as both mother and son hugged and kissed each other. "You were gone for quite a long time."

"What time is it now?" Caleb asked "And, where is everyone?"

"Its seven-thirty, son." Marian replied as she took a sip of tea from her teacup. "Your cousin, King Richard, and Lady Kluck have already gone to bed."

Marian paused to take another sip of her tea.

"Are you hungry, sweet baby?" Marian asked Caleb. "I can bring you some leftovers from dinner if you are hungry."

"Yes ma'am, I'm hungry." Caleb replied tiredly.

Then Caleb heard his stomach growl. Marian heard this also.

"Very hungry, I see." Marian said with a grin.

Then Marian got up and left the room, leaving Caleb to do nothing but take his arrow pack off of his back, his boots off, and his hat off. Seconds later, Marian came back with a tray of food and sat it down on the coffee table, in front of Caleb.

"Thanks, mum." Caleb said as he took the food tray and placed it in his lap.

"Anytime, sweetheart." Marian replied as she picked up the book and continued reading it. "Now, eat."

Caleb started eating his dinner. What Marian and Richard had for dinner was roast beast and vegetables. Everything was delicious.

"Oh, Caleb," Marian said suddenly, "I've got some good news."

"What, mum?" Caleb asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Your cousin, King Richard, will be holding a ball." Marian replied as she turned to the next page, in her book.

"Oh, wow!" Caleb said excitedly. "When is it?"

"At the end of next month." Marian replied as she took another sip of her tea. "Your cousin's servant's need you for costume designing and fittings in two few weeks, so I suggest you think about what costume you want them to make."

"Ok." Caleb replied. "What about guests?"

"Most of the guests will be from London." Marian replied as she embraced Caleb in her arms. "But your cousin, the king, insisted that you invite whoever you want."

"Really?" Caleb asked with a face warming up.

Marian gently nodded her head at Caleb.

"You can even invite Cassandra." Marian continued. "Well, for costume fittings and the ball, that is."

Full of excitement and happiness, Caleb wrapped his arms around Marian's waist and kissed her.

"Thanks, mum." Caleb said in Marian's ear. "I love you, mum, with all of my heart."

"You're welcome, sweet baby." Marian replied in Caleb's right ear as she planted a kiss on top of his head. "And I love you too."

Both Marian and Caleb continued hugging each other for a few more seconds. Then the thought of Robin entered Caleb's mind.

"Wait!" Caleb said to Marian. "What about dad? Are you gonna invite him?"

"I already did." Marian replied with a small smile. "I talked to him while you and Cassandra went to go take a walk."

"Great!" Caleb exclaimed happily, but quietly.

Then, with a costume for the ball in mind, Caleb left the room and headed over to his room to design his costume. Later, after designing his costume, Caleb kissed his mother goodnight and went to bed. But before he drifted to sleep, Caleb smiled because in a few days it would be his birthday.

End of Chapter V.

More family time between Caleb and Marian in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter VI: Happy Birthday!

The child of Robin Hood and Maid Marian Fitzwalter

Chapter VI

"Happy birthday!"

Three days later, after designing his costume for the ball, showing it to a group of castle servants, and getting measured for it, young Caleb of Loxley woke up with a warm smile on his face. He was smiling because today was his 15th birthday. Caleb got out of bed, got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall, only to be greeted by Marian, Richard, Klucky, Robin, and John. Everyone was happy for Caleb, including Robin. Ever since Robin's heroic deed of saving England from Prince John, King Richard had invited the former outlaw, and his friend, to meals at the castle.

"Good morning, folks." Caleb greeted his family as he hugged Richard, who chuckled and returned the hug.

"Happy birthday, baby." Marian greeted happily to Caleb as she planted a kiss on top of his head.

"Thanks mum." Caleb replied as he hugged his mother.

"Morning, son," Robin greeted Caleb. "And happy birthday!"

"Morning, dad." Caleb replied as he hugged his father. "How did you know today was my birthday?"

"Your mother told me about it yesterday, Caleb." Robin replied, jerking his head towards Marian.

A few seconds later, Caleb, Marian, Klucky, Richard, Robin, and Little John sat down at the royal table and waited for their breakfast, which didn't take very long because a couple of cooks arrived and served breakfast to everyone. First, breakfast was served to everyone at the royal table, then to everyone at the other tables.

"Eat up, sweetheart." Marian said quietly to Caleb, who was about to start eating his breakfast. "You and I have a big day ahead of us."

"Yes, mum." Caleb replied. He didn't bother asking what he and his mother were going to do today.

After breakfast, while everyone else was busy preparing for a surprise birthday party for Caleb, Caleb and Marian went out of town to celebrate Caleb's birthday.

"Where are we going, mum?" Caleb asked Marian as their coach reached the middle of Sherwood Forest.

"I can't tell you that, baby." Marian replied as she wrapped her arms around her son. "It's a surprise."

An hour later, the coach stopped at Marian and Caleb's destination: An archery festival, just south of Nottingham, held by Marian's cousin. A red fox named Jack.

"I thought you might like see this event, son." Marian said as she and Caleb got off the coach and entered the festival.

"Wow!" Caleb said with awe. "I've never been to an archery contest before, mum, but I heard they're great."

"Well, good," Marian said with paws on her hips. "Because you will be seeing more of these in Nottingham."

"What do you mean, mum?" Caleb asked, curiously.

"Your cousin, King Richard, holds these contests once a year." Marian replied with a small smile. "You and I are always invited to see one."

"Really, mum?" Caleb asked.

Marian, with a small smile still on her face, simply nodded her head.

"Now," Marian continued, "come on, sweet baby."

Both mother and son walked passed the crowds in front of the entrance. Then they headed for the Royal Box, across from the archery field, where Jack was waiting for them. Jack was a grand duke from London, and was also a member of the Royal Court. And right now, there were two empty chairs for Caleb and Marian to the left of his throne.

Jack was sitting at his throne and waiting for the captain of the guards, to let him know when the contest was ready to start, when, suddenly, he saw Marian and Caleb approach him from the field.

"Hello, Jack." Marian greeted her cousin, with an even wider smile.

With a smile on his face, Jack stood up from his throne and hugged his cousin.

"Hey, little cos." Jack greeted warmly. "How are your, Marian?"

"I'm doing great, Jack." Marian replied softly.

"Hey, cousin Jack." Caleb greeted his cousin. Then Caleb wrapped his arms around Jack and Marian and hugged them both. Caleb met Jack, in London, when he was just five years old.

"Hey, there's my favorite cousin." Jack said to Caleb, chuckling as he wrapped an arm around him. "How are you, young Caleb?"

"I'm doing great, Jack." Caleb replied with a wide grin.

"Please, you two," Jack said to Caleb and Marian with his arm extended to the two empty chairs next to Jack's throne. "Come sit down, next to me."

Marian, Jack, and Caleb all took their seats at the royal box. Then a large, white tiger approached Jack with a small, pink pillow, and a silver arrow laying on it, in his right paw.

"Your highness," The tiger said as he showed the arrow to Jack, "if we may, we're ready to start."

"You may begin, captain." Jack replied to the captain.

With that said, two elephants, from the top of two towers, blew their horns, signaling the start of the tournament. Throughout the contest, the competing archers shot their targets with their arrows. Two competitors got bulls-eyes, while the others missed.

"You know your father is one of England's finest archers." Marian said to Caleb, who was sitting between her and Jack.

Caleb looked at Marian and nodded his head.

Then it was time for the final shootout. The finalists were a large rhino from Nottingham, and a small raccoon from Essex. The raccoon won by a single shot.

After the tournament, Marian and Caleb said goodbye to Jack, stepped off the Royal Box, and walked down to the carnival.

"So," Marian said to Caleb as she held his right paw with her left paw, "What did you think of the contest."

"It was great, mum." Caleb replied happily. "I loved it. And I was glad to see Jack again. Thanks, mum."  
"Well, good." Marian said, smiling again. "I'm glad to hear that. And you're welcome, darling."

With that said, both foxes spent the rest of the afternoon playing a few carnival games, and walking around the entire carnival.

Then, after spending a few more hours of playing games, Marian and Caleb decided to go back home. They were very tired.

"Boy, these coach rides can be boring." Caleb thought as the coach slowly rolled through Sherwood Forest.

Finally, Marian's coach entered Nottingham castle and stopped in front of the entrance of the main hall. First Marian got off the coach, and then Caleb followed her.

But before they approached the door, Marian ran and stood against it.

"First of all, baby," Marian said with a wide grin on her face, "how much do you love your beautiful mother?"

"More than you can imagine, mum." Caleb replied slyly.

Marian gave Caleb's answer a quick thought and accepted it.

"Acceptable!" Marian said. "Now close your eyes."

Caleb closed his eyes. Then Marian opened up the main hall's front doors and took Caleb inside the building, while covering his eyes with her paws.

"Okay," Marian said as she took her paws off of Caleb's eyes. "Now open your eyes."

Caleb opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. What he saw was Richard, Robin, Little John, and Klucky. And from the looks of things, they were holding a surprise birthday party for Caleb.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted to Caleb.

"Happy birthday, Caleb dear." Klucky said to Caleb.

"Yes, happy birthday, son." Richard added.

"Thank you, everyone." Caleb said to every single member of his family.

Richard stood up from his chair and clapped his paws twice. Then two chefs pushed a cart, with a birthday cake and a couple of wine bottles on top, from the kitchen and into the main dining hall. On top of the birthday cake were fifteen lighted-up candles.

Then everyone, except for Caleb, started to sing:

_"Happy birthday to you."_

_"Happy birthday to you."_

_"Happy birthday, dear Caleb."_

_"Happy birthday to you."_

Everyone cheered, clapped, and whistled. Then Caleb inhaled and blew out the birthday candles. This made everyone's cheering louder.

"So, son," Robin said as one chef served him a slice of cake, "what did you and your mother do today?"

"Well, dad," Caleb replied as the other chef served him a slice of cake, "me and mum to an archery contest held by my cousin Jack. Then we took a walk through the nearby carnival and played some games."

"Well," Little John said, wiping his mouth with his napkin, "It sounds like you and your mother had a good time."

"We sure did, Little John." Caleb replied as he took a sip of his wine

Then, after everyone had another piece of cake, a castle servant pulled a cart full of presents out to the main dining hall.

"Alright, son." Richard said to Caleb. "Are your ready to open up your gifts?"

"Yes sir." Caleb replied with joy. "I'm ready, Cousin Richard."

"Very well." Richard said. "You may begin, young one."

With that said, Caleb started unwrapping his birthday gifts. What he got was his own set of arrows, some new oil paints and brushes, new clothes, his first bow, and his own, private coach. All of these gifts were from his family.

"Thank you all," Caleb said to his family, "for the gifts."

"Anytime, son." Robin replied happily to Caleb.

"Yes, sweetheart," Marian added as she planted a kiss onto Caleb's forehead. "Anytime!"

Later that night, after Robin and Little John had left for Sherwood Forest, Caleb was in his room, trying on his new clothes, when his door knocked.

"Come!" Caleb called to the door.

Marian came in the room. She was carrying a long sword, in its sheath, in her arms.

"Hello, sweet baby." Marian greeted tiredly.

"Hey, mum." Caleb replied, who was now in his pajamas.

Then Caleb noticed the sword in Marian's arms.

"Mum," Caleb started to say, "What's with the sword?"

"Your cousin wanted you to have it." Marian replied. "During the second crusade, a friend of Richard's gave this sword to him."

Caleb took the sword from Marian and felt it's weight. It was light as a feather. Caleb pulled the sword out and examined the handle. It was gold with beautiful red and blue jewels on it.

As Caleb swung the sword around, he heard a soft hum coming from it. It was beautiful.

"I like the handle." Caleb said to Marian as he started to examine the blade. This part of the sword was wide, thick, and so beautifully clean Caleb can see his reflection. King Richard knew what kind of sword it was, but Caleb didn't. It was a magic sword, known for breaking any sword, it was fighting, in half.

"What kind of sword is it, mum?" Caleb asked Marian curiously as he put back in its sheath.

"I don't know, baby." Marian replied softly, "Your cousin Richard knows, but he won't tell me."

Caleb hung his head and sighed.

"Your cousin did say, however," Marian continued. "that you will find out what kind of sword that is, very soon."

"Really, mum?" Caleb asked as he put his sword on top of his bureau drawers.

"Yes really, my son." Marian replied, chuckling lightly.

Then the clock tower, right outside Caleb and Marian's tower, chimed its bell. Caleb and Marian looked out the window and noticed it was ten-thirty at night.

"Well, mum," Caleb said, rubbing his eyes with his paws, "It's late. I'm going to bed."

Marian thought for a minute. Then she got an idea.

"Caleb?" Marian started to say. "Would you like to come and sleep with me, tonight?"

"Sure, mum." Caleb replied. "Just let me brush my teeth and get my pillow."

Marian nodded her head, then, a few minutes later, she and Caleb went down to Marian's bedroom. Caleb waited outside, while Marian slipped into her nightgown.

"You may come in now, Caleb darling." Caleb heard Marian shout. Caleb opened the door, and went in to find Marian, wearing a silk, pink, nightgown, and already laying in bed. She gave Caleb a tired smile and winked at him.

"Did you brush your teeth, sweetheart?" Marian asked Caleb.

Caleb, tiredly, nodded his head.

"I also brought my pillow, mum." Caleb said as he showed his pillow to Marian.

Then Caleb approached Marian's bed and gave his pillow to Marian. She took it in placed on the left side of the bed and got out to let Caleb get in. Then Marian climbed in bed and blew out her nightstand candle.

"Goodnight, baby." Marian said to Caleb in his right ear.

"Goodnight, mum." Caleb replied. His right ear flicked when he felt Marian plant a kiss behind it.

Then Caleb felt Marian wrap her right arm around his waist. Caleb rolled around, wrapped his left arm around Marian's waist, laid his head onto her chest, and fell asleep.

While Caleb slept, Marian thought about all the times she use to sing soft lullabies to him when he was a little pup.

Marian embraced her child in her arms, and kissed the top of his head again. Then she fell asleep.

End of Chapter VI

More romance between Caleb of Loxley & Cassandra of Nottingham in the next chapter.

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter VII Would you be my date?

The child of Robin Hood and Maid Marian Fitzwalter.

Chapter VII

"Will you be my date?"

The next morning, around nine-thirty, Caleb woke up to find Marian already awake, sitting in a chair and sipping tea.

"Oh, no!" Marian said to her child in a demonic-like voice. "It's awake."

Caleb chuckled at his mother's joke, yawned, rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, and then climbed out of bed.

"Morning mum." Caleb greeted Marian as he approached her and hugged her.

"Good morning, my handsome son." Marian replied, returning the hug to Caleb.

"Hey, what's on the agenda today, mum?" Caleb asked Marian as he sat down on Marian's sofa.

"Well," Marian started to say, taking a sip of her tea. "Today, you've got to go into town and ask Cassandra if she would like be your date for the ball, as well as costume fittings."

"May I take my coach, mum?" Caleb asked as he poured tea into his cup.

"No." Marian replied, taking a sip of her tea. "Wait until the night of the ball to use your coach, okay?"

"Yes, mum." Caleb replied, tiredly.

After getting dressed, Caleb greeted Richard in the Great Hall, ate breakfast with him, left the castle, and went into town to look for Mr. Roberts's bookshop.

_"Hmm,"_ Caleb thought as he adjusted his hat, "_now where was Mr. Roberts's bookshop again?"_

Caleb continued looking for either Cassandra or the bookshop, until something caught his eye.

_"Ah, there's Cassandra." _ Caleb thought as he saw Cassandra walk into Otto's blacksmith shop.

With the question of asking her out in his mind, Caleb followed Cassandra into the shop to find Robin and Cassandra talking to Otto, who was busying hammering a piece of steel. The good news about Otto, Robin noticed, was that his leg was now fully healed, and no longer needed a cast.

Otto stopped hammering and noticed Caleb, leaning against the doorway, with his arms crossed.

"Can I help you, son?" Otto asked Caleb.

Both Robin and Cassandra turned and looked at Caleb, then smiled at him.

"Morning, son." Robin greeted Caleb, who approached him and hugged him."

"Morning, dad." Caleb replied.

Caleb slowly broke the hug, and then turned to face Cassandra.

"Good morning, Caleb." Cassandra replied as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Caleb replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Otto," Robin said suddenly, "I'd like for to meet someone very special to me,"

"Who, Robin?" Otto asked Robin with curiosity.

Robin placed his left paw onto Caleb's left shoulder, and then faced Otto with a toothy grin.

"Otto," Robin replied, shaking Caleb's shoulder gently, "this is my son, Caleb."

Otto gasped with surprise. Friar Tuck did come by yesterday and told Otto that Robin had a son. That was when Otto became anxious to meet Caleb. Two of Robin's friends, David of Doncaster, and Arthur-a-bland, met Caleb the day after his archery and sword fighting training, in Sherwood Forest.

Robin smiled as he saw Caleb and Otto shake paws and greet each other.

Then Caleb turned and faced his father again.

"Dad," Caleb started to say, "I need to talk to Cassandra privately. May I?"

Robin, still smiling, nodded his head at Caleb.

"Cassandra," Caleb said to Cassandra, "can I speak to you privately?"

Cassandra nodded her head to Caleb. Then the two foxes headed into the woodshed, where it was peaceful and quiet.

"Cassandra," Caleb nervously started to say, "my Cousin Richard is having a royal ball next month, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my date."

Cassandra sighed sadly. She would've loved to go to the ball with her love, but she didn't have anything appropriate to wear."

"I'd love to, Caleb," Cassandra finally replied, a little sad. "but I don't have anything suitable to wear."

Caleb placed a comforting paw under Cassandra's chin and gently raised her head.

"No biggie." Caleb said in a comforting tone "Are you free from work today?"

"Mm-hm." Cassandra replied, nodding her head at Caleb again. "Right now, I'm visiting my godfather, Otto."

"Alright, then." Caleb said as he took Cassandra's paws into his. "Come with me."

"Caleb, um…" Cassandra started to say as Caleb took her to the door. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Mr. Roberts's bookshop, first." Caleb replied as they both left the steel mill and headed for Cassandra's bookshop. "You have to ask your boss if you can go to the ball. Then we head for Nottingham Castle. That is where you can pick out your ball costume and get measured for it."

Cassandra beamed with delight when she heard this. Then the two walked down to her employer's bookshop. Once they got there, Cassandra walked inside the building to get her boss's permission about going with Caleb to the ball, as well as picking out a costume and getting measured for it.

A few minutes later, Cassandra returned to the front doorway, where Caleb was waiting, and jerked her head towards the doorway, telling Caleb to come inside the building. Caleb followed Cassandra inside and led him to Jack, who was sitting at his desk, writing a letter to a friend.

"Thank you for letting me go to the ball, Mr. Roberts." Cassandra said happily to her boss.

"Anytime, dear child." Jack replied, looking up from his letter. "I've always dreamed of my employee going to a royal ball, held by our beloved king."

"What about your costume, Cassandra?" Jack continued. "Can you find something appropriate for the ball?"

That was when Caleb stepped in.

"Of course Cassandra will find something proper." Caleb said to Mr. Roberts, with his paws on Cassandra's shoulders. "With your permission, sir, I'd like to take her up to Nottingham Castle, where she can pick out a dress for the ball, and get measured by the castle servants."

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Jack exclaimed happily. "You have my permission, my boy."

"Thank you, sir." Caleb said to Jack.

Then Caleb and Cassandra turned to leave the shop.

"I'll be back, Sir Roberts." Cassandra said to her employer as Caleb opened the front door.

"Come right back, Cassandra." Jack said to Cassandra, who left the shop with Caleb behind her. "I may need your help with something."

"I will, Sir Jack." Cassandra shouted from outside.

Then, while holding each other's paws, and with very little trouble getting through the crowds on the street, the two foxes headed straight for Nottingham Castle. Once they arrived, they headed for the servants quarters to find the castle servants ready to measure Cassandra and Caleb.

"Caleb," Cassandra started to say, "What do I need to do first?"

"First, Cassandra," Caleb replied, "you need to pick out a dress for the servants to make."

Caleb took Cassandra, as well as some servants, over to a wall covered with portraits of dresses available for Cassandra to pick out. Cassandra placed a finger onto her chin and thought real hard about her decision for a dress.

_"Wow, these are all beautiful dresses." _Cassandra thought as she examined every single portrait on the wall. _"but it's hard to make a decision."_

Finally, Cassandra made a decision. She picked out a snowy-white silk gown with gold, sparkling rope woven on it. The servants gasped when they saw the dress. It looked like the same one Marian wore when she left for London years ago, except Cassandra's dress had much more detail on it.

Then the servants started measuring Cassandra. One servant took notes on all the measurements, while the rest of the servants did the measuring on Cassandra. Before this started, Caleb went out into the hallway and started waiting for Cassandra to be done. He refused to describe his costume, for the ball, to Cassandra. He wanted to surprise her on the night of the ball. Caleb's costume was a green-silk costume, with brown sleeves, and a silk-white undershirt, with cufflinks on it. He also designed a green cape with gold, sparkling rope woven on the border, a costume ball hat with a pink feather on it, and a brown mask with sparkling gold painted on it. Right now, all of these were being made by another team of castle servants.

After a few more minutes, Cassandra came out and approached Caleb.

"Are you ready to go home, Cassandra?" Caleb asked Cassandra as he grabbed his hat and placed it on his head.

Cassandra nodded her head, and laid her head and paws onto Caleb's chest. Caleb chuckled quietly, wrapped his arms around Cassandra's waist and kissed the top of her head.

Then Caleb led Cassandra out of the castle and took her back to the bookshop. About halfway there, Caleb swept Cassandra up and carried her in his arms. Cassandra laid her head onto Caleb's left shoulder, wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck, and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. She loved him, and he loved her. Cassandra couldn't even help admiring Caleb's handsome looks.

Finally, the two lovers reached the bookshop. It was much less difficult because they had to take some back roads behind Nottingham's buildings, because Nottingham's streets were usually very crowded during the day.

Caleb put Cassandra back down on her feet and kissed her left paw. Cassandra giggled and stood in front of the front door.

"Goodbye, Caleb." Cassandra said as she went inside the shop. "I'll see you later, love."

"You too, darling." Caleb replied to Cassandra. "I'll let you know when your dress is ready."

"Thanks, love." Cassandra said with a warm smile.

"Goodbye, Cassandra." Caleb said to Cassandra, giving her a kiss on the left cheek.

"Bye, Caleb." Cassandra repeated.

With that said, Cassandra opened up the front door and went inside, leaving Caleb out on the front step.

Then Caleb sighed happily. A big, love grin appeared on his face. Love had just entered his mind.

_"Cassandra loves me." _Caleb thought as he rubbed his right eye with his right paw. _"And I love her, too."_

With love stuck in his mind, Caleb started to head back to Nottingham Castle. But along the way, something, in his mind, instantly replaced love. That something was a problem. And the problem was that Caleb was not a very good dancer.

_"Oh, I do hope mum can help me with my problem of being a terrible dancer." _Caleb thought as he kept on walking home. _"Otherwise, I am completely messed up."_

End of Chapter VII

Caleb's problem will be solved in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter VIII Mother & son

The child of Robin Hood and Maid Marian Fitzwalter.

Chapter VIII

Mother & son

Later that day, after finally calming down his nervousness, Caleb went down to the main throne room to find King Richard talking to Marian about the ball. He felt as though Marian was the only person who could help him with his problem of not knowing how to dance.

"Have you decided on who you wanted to invite to the ball, child?" King Richard asked Marian.

"Oh yes I have, Cousin Richard." Marian replied. "I'd like to invite Robin, and his cousin, Will Scarlet, from London."

"Yes!" Caleb said happily, but quietly.

Unfortunately, Caleb wasn't quiet enough.

King Richard looked over Marian's shoulder and spotted Caleb from the front corner of the room.

"May I help you, son?" Richard asked Caleb.

Marian turned around and smiled when she saw Caleb.

"Do you need something, sweetheart?" She finally asked him.

"Mum," Caleb said to Marian, approaching her and Richard. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, sweetheart." Marian replied, shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

"Can I see you privately in my room?" Caleb asked Marian, with his right thumb pointing behind his right shoulder.

Marian turned around and looked at King Richard.

"Would you excuse me, Richard?" She asked him.

Chuckling, Richard nodded his head. Then he walked over to his throne and sat on it.

Meanwhile, Caleb and Marian headed up the tower, and to Caleb's room. Once they both went inside, Caleb closed the door and locked it.

"Mum, I have a problem." Caleb said with his back towards Marian.

"What is it, sweet baby?" Marian asked Caleb. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out."

Caleb sighed nervously, then turned around and faced Marian. His paws began to sweat.

"Mum," Caleb finally started to say. "I don't know how to dance."

Marian closed her mouth, covered it with her right paw, and snickered quietly. She didn't know Caleb had never danced before. Marian, however, had danced with Robin many times before, so Caleb was gonna get his dancing lessons from Marian.

"Would you like me to teach you how to dance, my son?" Marian offered.

"Please mum." Caleb asked her politely. "Will you please teach me?"

"Of course I'll teach you." Marian replied with a small smile on her face. "I'll even be your dance partner."

With that said, Marian took Caleb's paws into hers and started showing Caleb how to dance. The way Marian taught Caleb to dance was just done beautifully.

"Wow, where did mum _learn to dance so beautifully?" _Caleb thought as Marian kept on teaching him.

"Just watch your feet, sweetheart." Marian instructed Caleb. "Wherever you put your foot."

Caleb looked down at his feet, then noticed he was learning to dance very well.

After a few hours of teaching and learning, Caleb and Marian took a break.

"Caleb, baby," Marian said, panting, "You learn very well."

"Thanks, mum." Caleb replied, also panting.

"Ya know mum," He continued, "I think this was a good way for us to spend some time together. What do you think?"

"I agree with you, baby." Marian said, nodding her head.

"By the way, darling," She continued, "I was talking to your cousin Richard, and he has finally decided to invite your father to come and live with us."

"Did he really, mum?" Caleb asked, happily.

Marian nodded her head.

"Ya know what that means, darling?" She asked.

"We can be like a family?" Caleb asked, almost excitedly.

"Bingo!" Marian exclaimed

Caleb's expression immediately changed from happiness to worry.

"Wait, mum," Caleb started to say, "What about Little John?"

"John is also gonna come and live with us, too." Marian replied. "He's also been invited to the ball."

"Well, talk about a large family." Caleb exclaimed out loud.

Then he got up from his chair, went over to his door, and unlocked it.

Meanwhile, in Nottingham, Robin and Little John were in a diamond mill, looking for a beautiful diamond to put on a ring for Marian. For two weeks, Robin has been trying to find the right time to propose to her. But, ever since Marian invited him to the ball, he felt the right time was now. Robin also felt the last time he proposed to Marian was not appropriate, which was after he had just rescued her from being chased by Prince John's soldiers during the fight at the archery tournament.

"This is it, John." Robin said to John, holding a beautiful, blue diamond ring in his right paw. "The perfect wedding ring."

"Hey, Rob." Little John said as he looked at the ring. "How do you know Marian will love this ring?"

"Because, John," Robin replied, "Marian's favorite color is blue. She told me this a few weeks ago."

Robin took the ring and placed it on a ringholder he found, and cleaned up, earlier that day.

"It's only a matter of time before I purpose to Marian again, Little John." Robin said, still eyeing the ring.

"Yea!" Little John said. "I can't wait for the possible wedding, Rob."

Then the two friends went down to a local tailor shop to get their clothes made for the ball at Nottingham Castle.

End of Chapter VIII

The main event will happen in the next chapter, with two guest appearances. Plus, Robin will ask the most important question to Marian.


End file.
